Deal with a Demon
by Dotdodot
Summary: A little something I wrote for school. Not telling anything else


**I wrote this at school for an assignment. Joy, I love this story. Hope you do to.**

She stares at him as his mouth twists into a grin. The offer he had given her rings in her ears, made her blood boil, and her head spin. She knew it wasn't him! It could never be him. Not since the demon had entered his body and used it for its own greedy purposes. Funny enough, the demon was called Greed. She shifted on her feet, looking for an exit. He was draped across the couch with luxurious foods all around him. Her grandfather would kill her if she said yes. But her grandfather wasn't alive anymore. She had to remind herself that. Her master, her lord, her king, _her love, _had accepted the monster. That monster, who called himself Greed, had taken over his body, using it as a scape goat for his greedy desires. He definitely lived up to his name. Her dark onyx eyes glared harder at him as he held up the red fluid in the container he was offering. His eyes were like wine, staring at her and analysing her soul.

"Are ya' gonna accept toots? To stay by his side forever and embrace in his warmth?" He grinned wider as she stepped forward, gritting her teeth and glaring at him.

"NEVER! I would never become a demon like you!" she yelled, moving forward to slice him with her blade but he caught her hand mid strike.

"No need for violence little missy," he mocked, taking the blade out of her hand forcibly and throwing it across the room. "He's yelling at me not to hurt you, maybe I shouldn't listen." He watched as her eyes widened at the mention of her prince, she knew he was still there in his subconscious. He was really glad to have a prince, now Emperor of his own nation, as a body. The boy really was useful. But the prince's woman, she was a trained bodyguard; it would take more to make her listen to him. And now, he realised, with her pressing illness always affecting her that she wouldn't always be there. He wanted to make sure she was. Her glossy ebony hair was tied tightly in a bun atop her head staying obediently in place and her skin was _flawless_. She reminded him of a cat, ready to pounce after hours of silence. Tugging on her arm a little harder than necessary, Greed pulled her down to rest on his chest before he entrapped her in his arms, giving her a tight embrace. She was like a teddy bear, a deadly teddy bear, but a teddy bear none the less.

She pushed on him and tried to get away with her might. He held back laughter. Once again, the brat, the _original _owner of this body was ready to kill him if he inflicted a scratch on her porcelain face. Constantly he had to remind him that his vows were to never lie and to never lay a finger on a woman. He just sat back and felt the warmth rolling from her body. She kept pushing against him, fighting him, but he was too strong. She eventually gave up, letting herself lay in his arms. Her hate and malice rolled off her in waves as he cuddled her like a teddy bear. The bodyguard felt him smirk at her sudden willingness. The reality was she couldn't lay a finger on her master's body for threat of execution because of treason, even if the demon caused quickened healing.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

The girl remained silent.

"So, are you gonna accept? Or are you still more interested in killing me as soon as you can?"

"Ridding you of my master's body." She replied, glaring at him.

He sighed. This was the same answer he had gotten for the past week. Greed was frustrated, so he looked at the boy he possessed through his mind. The prince glared at him, like he usually did towards Greed when he wanted his girl to do something. He was angry again, most likely because of his babe being offered to do. He sighed and began speaking to the prince.

"She's refusing again."

"Good! Leave Lan Fan alone! She isn't yours to take!" He answered back, hate dripping off his words.

"Ya know, one day she's gonna die like everyone else one day, withering away into nothing kid. I'm trying to keep the chick alive." He frowned at the prince. "Make up your mind Ling, I don't care if you don't want her to become like me, do you want her to die?"

The prince was silent, before he frowned. "Fine…" He fell backwards into the red mist of their mind. "But I won't like it."

He chuckled before returning back to the real world from his mind. She still had her hatred rolling off of her in waves. He sniffed in her hair and felt her distance grow. "He wants it ya know."

She stiffened, he chuckled. He could feel her inner turmoil twist in her. He, the demon, had taken her master away from her, taken many things away from her. She didn't want to agree, but it might be necessary. Her master _wanted_ it. She had learnt a long time ago that Greed never lied. She lowered her head and frowned, before whispering an ok. He grinned widely, before lightly cutting her forearm with the same blade she tried to strike him with earlier and placing the red liquid from earlier on it. She screamed at the pain, and she _never _screamed. She had really gone and done it. She had gone and made a deal with a demon. A demon that was too greedy for his own good, which was making her into a demon also. She twisted in agony and her body felt like it was going to burn up. This pain was excruciating, the worse she had ever had; even more so when she hurt her arm all those years ago in a battle to a similar demon to the one that had a hold on her lord.

The pain was over after a while, eventually fading to a dull throb then completely disappearing. She could see through her dark onyx eyes, which seemed more dreamlike and vague then before, the same room, except from the floor this time, not her position on the couch. She knew that the creature that now possessed her body was in control. She had no control over any of her limbs or even her mouth. The most she could do was watch, and feel, through the backburner of her mind. She watched as the monster in her body used her body and snuggled into Greed's, resting against his warmth and he wrapped an arm around her protectively. Greed spoke only one sentence to her.

"Hello Lust"

**Words- 1048**

**I got this idea from a story I once read a while ago. It intrigued me so I decided to do a similar story. Yes, the demons are two of the seven deadly sins (**_**Greed, Lust**_**, Envy, Sloth, Pride, Wrath and Gluttony) which I think would be cool to be possessed by, I'm just weird like that. **

/tmp/uploads/FF_4675688_ Page 2 of 2


End file.
